A number of devices are known in the prior art for supporting golf clubs in a generally vertical orientation so that the golfer has ready access to the clubs. A golfer may hand carry several clubs to the spot of a ball on a golf course and make a decision at that point as to which club he or she will use for the next shot. By employing a golf club support the clubs not used may be maintained in a general upright condition so that they will not be exposed to moisture and dirt which might very well be the case if the clubs were lying on the ground. Furthermore, using the support, the golfer need not bend over to retrieve the supported clubs. Also, clubs maintained in a generally upright condition by the support are less likely to be left behind.
The following United States patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this area: U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,471, issued Feb. 23, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,239, issued Jan. 14, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,201, issued Jul. 10, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,051, issued Jun. 29, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,980, issued Nov. 21, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,530, issued Jul. 7, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,363, issued Jan. 28, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,334, issued May 23, 1995.
The patents do not teach or suggest the arrangement disclosed and claimed herein.